


Markus: And his magnificent sense of style when it comes to women's clothing

by TheWhatMage



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Competition, Crossdressing, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhatMage/pseuds/TheWhatMage
Summary: A challenge arrives for the gang at Nine Shrines, and they must face their deadliest obstacle yet. Markus and his sense of style





	Markus: And his magnificent sense of style when it comes to women's clothing

One quiet day at the Nine shrines bar, all of its normal workers are off doing their own thing. Markus, Kyr and Gregor discuss their totally real adventures of monsters and beasts, with conspiracies, princesses and about twelve wars going on. This is what Thog called the 'Markus Bullshit Hour'. It was an every day occurrence at this point. Dont was off baking treats, as Markus, Gregor and Kyr would need snacks for their pretend journeys. Ashe and Firi go off to wander the nearby forests, Ashe trying not to hyperventilate and Firi looking at all the wildlife in the area, as well as sketching unique plants she spots along the path. Charoth would often come with them on these adventures, truly making the three look like a family. Inien was god knows where, but you could tell she was nearby when you could hear her magically enhanced bagpipes. Thog would stay in the bar cleaning the same spots over and over again just to cure his boredom. With no new contracts coming in, it was either this or go play in the Prison of Lights.

On this quiet day, Thog was polishing the cups that had not been used for the sixth time, until a knock from the door kicked him out of his daze. The knock was followed by silence as whoever was on the other side waited for some kind of confirmation or invitation to enter the bar. 

'Yeah come on in, you don't need an invitation.'

The silence that followed almost made Thog want to check out the door to see who it was, but Thog knew better at this point with all the tricks Markus would try and pull when he was bored. However, Thog could hear Markus in the back of the bar, talking with Kyr and Gregor. Moving out from the bar towards the door, Thog almost about to open the door until an unfamiliar voice from the bar forced him to turn around.

'You really should paint the walls of this place. It would really add to the aesthetic of the whole thing.'

Thog moved one hand towards his gun while looking as deadpan as he could, staring at the man. The man had long flowing white hair, and a simple face with not too many features plastered in the middle. He was draped head to toe in purple and red fabrics, all of which seemed more expensive than everything Thog owned combined. His voice matching this elaborate piece in front of him, as if he was speaking down to Thog, not in a mean or contemptuous way, but in the way a royal would, through upbringing and not knowing any better. By the mans feet was placed a very fine and expensive looking suitcase.

After seeing Thogs expression of very _very_ slight caution at the man, he cracked a smile, finally adding detail to an otherwise boring face. His voice still flowed with this egotistical grandeur that Thog hated being aimed at him.

'Well you said I didn't need an invitation to come in.' 

At this point the stories of Markus and friends came to an end with a cheesy and cliche ending as always, before peering out to hear where this unfamiliar voice came from. Markus at seeing the man imminently got the attention of Kyr through rapid and weak smacks to the shoulder.

'Hey, hey, hey. Doesn't that guy look like you when you were cursed by the card. Long white Ashe hair, y'know.'

'Heeeey yeaaaah. Maybe Rat got him to pick a card and he got the same one'

Both men continued to gossip and theorise who the man was in their own way while Gregor got up from his seat by the two to travel to Thog and stand by him. The man didn't appear to have any weapons on him so Gregor was able to relax and move over without fear of an attack. The man very suddenly and cheerily introduces himself with a wide variety of rapid hand movements and moving around the bar floor.

'Allow me to introduce myself gentlemen. My name is Anterion Vintner, and I do not come here for any trouble but instead to ask you for a very important favour. You shall be richly rewarded if you do.'

And thus Thog and Anterion at the mention of high rewards got to talking. Thog quickly dismissed Gregor and told him to go back to Markus so they could talk in peace. The trio from the back of the bar could hardly hear what was being said but could see Thogs face light up at what the reward would be before resting in a state of confusion at what the favour would be. Nonetheless, after a while, and a contract signature later the two shook hands and Anterion left his suitcase behind before leaving the bar.

Markus and Kyr wasted no time coming forward to interrogate Thog as to if the man was who they thought he was. Thog quickly dismissed that the man was not a cybernetic enhancement of a clone of Kyr that unfortunately had Ashe DNA mixed in, and was searching for who he was in this world.

'Listen, the man is a fashion designer who makes dresses primarily, and he was asking if we could advertise his newest collection. He wants us to do a fashion contest or something with all the girls.'

The real reason for the mans visit did disappoint the two man-children but the thought of a fashion contest made Markus giddy, and more specifically imagining his enjoyment if Ashe was a part of this contest.

So off Markus, Kyr and Gregor went to find their female friends and convince them to join a fashion contest. Gregor went to ask Dont, who was actually excited about the idea to Gregors' surprise, and was lead back to the bar by Gregor. Kyr went to ask Kyl'il but she was much more than apprehensive, however Kyr and his constant wailing and cries soon wore her down, and Kyl'il agreed to help, however Kyr would have to do something for her in return. She too was lead back to the bar and soon met up with Gregor and Dont.

Markus was given the difficult task of finding Inien and convincing her to join. Finding her was the far more difficult part. After wandering around the area for a while, Iniens' bagpipes could be heard in the distance, and allowed Markus to lock on to her location. After explaining the situation, Inien sounded interested, but not enough to actually show up. After mentioning he wanted Ashe to also join, Inien got that look on her face. A plotting face. One that knew she could not pass up this opportunity. Joining the group at the bar, all that was left was to wait for Ashe and Firi to return, as all of them knew it was impossible to track them down after they started to travel.

During the wait, Markus and Kyr tried their hardest to convince Astra and Harlock to join. Astra was easy enough, with her attitude being to try it as a cultural experience, but no matter what reason they gave, Harlock would refuse or threaten the group. That was until Thog arrived and promised to give Harlock 50% of the reward. Then she agreed but it was clear by her tone she did not want to do this, but money was money.

After a while of waiting, Ashe, Firi and Charoth soon returned to a bar full of their friends watching their every move. Even Kyl'il was there which made Ashe more confused than anything. After explaining the situation, Ashe flat out refused to participate and was about to leave until Firi agreed to join, and thought the contest would be fun. That convinced Ashe to stay and after Firi buttered her up by saying she would love to see Ashe in a dress, Ashe soon agreed, but only for Firi as she stated multiple times. 

Finally opening the case to get the outfits, it was discovered that there were eight dresses, all different colours and styles inside. After going through, all the girls found a dress they enjoyed; even Ashe. However, one dress still remained. A very fine looking purple dress with yellow highlight designed sprinkled throughout. There was not an eighth girl, and all seven there did not like the design or feel of the dress. That was the moment that Markus started to complain.

'What do you mean you don't like it? Have you felt it? It is so unique and beautiful.'

At that moment, Markus realised something. All of the dresses were in the sizes to best fit those who chose them, in both height and measurements, and seemed to be made for each girl individually, and Markus was holding a dress that would fit him perfectly. This gave Markus an idea as he ran off with the eighth dress.

In the case as well was a location for the contest to take place. It was the stage by the bridge where they fought Charoth all that time ago, and when everyone arrived, found Anterion already there, with a catwalk prepared for the stage, as well as the entire stage being decorated for the event. Anterion introduced himself to each of the girls participating in a tone that was kind of flirty but not really. It was hard to tell.

Soon a crowd of people appeared, as Anterion had been advertising the contest to everyone he could find. The crowd was at least 20% imp and 5% skeletons but they were well masked by everyone else. backstage, Ashe, Firi, Harlock, Inien, Astra, Dont and Kyl'il all got changed into their respective dresses and prepared to go on stage. Inien insisted on being the first out. She made sure to show off and be way out of character just to score any bonus points that she could. When going backstage, she challenged anyone to do a better performance than her.

Next came Kyl'il who just wanted it to be over. While she felt comfortable in her dress, she did not feel comfortable in being in front of a crowd in a dress. She could be seen by everyone. Nevertheless she got some cheers from the crowd, and grew more confident near the end of the catwalk to try a bit more. Next came Harlock who just walked up and down the stage not giving the crowd enough time to even process the dress. Then came Dont who was so happy about the situation that she fell off the catwalk. Funnily enough that increased the amount of people that cheered seeing how flustered she was. Next came Firi who didn't try and show off, but instead waved to the crowd like she would any other day and posed at the end like some cosplayer. She still got a massive applause. Ashe decided to go next, full of the courage that seeing Firi in a cute dress could give. She was apprehensive but she decided to focus on the imps in the crowd to help her through, watching them go wild and topple over one another to try and see the show, which helped calm her down and get through it. When she got back, Firi gave her a big reassuring hug before Astra went out. Confused about the whole thing she tried to recreate everyone's performance, from being clumsy like Dont to a show off like Inien. The cheers were immense, being the only applause to cover up the bone rattlings of the skeletons in the crowd.

As Astra came back, the lighting on the stage dimmed as a smoke stack appeared in the middle of the stage just before the catwalk. Out of the smoke came Markus wearing the purple dress and matching black stockings. Inien made a mental note to later ask Markus where he got the stockings from.  

Walking up the catwalk, the imps went wild, getting to the point where the rest of the crowd was getting concerned. Markus was always charismatic but this was immensely more than normal. High kicks left and right, blowing kisses and the most feminine walk any of the girls had ever seen were all part of this odd version of Markus. On the other side of the catwalk to the girls, Anterion could be seen trying not to faint from laughing so hard. That was when Inien had an idea and cast a spell on Anterion, which removed the magically set disguise he was wearing. In Anterions' place was Ballast McGee, laughing head to toe at Markus.

After Markus got back to the side room, it was clear his personality changed. He was far more camp than flamboyant, and much more flirtatious than before. Gone was his cocky attitude and grande sense of talking, replaced by this new version of Markus, who insisted on calling everyone 'honey'.

After the crowd dissipated only leaving the pile of imps and animated skeletons running around. The group went to Ballast who had not realised his disguise was removed, and forced answers from him.

'Well giiiiiirls, I, the great and masterful Ballast McGee decided to get revenge on Markus in a different way than killing him. Instead, I got my enchanter friend to create a special dress that would change Markus into the main heroine in my new book 'Mystic Mages, Moronic Markus', and now Markus will act as a constant advertisement for my garbage books, as well as being immortalised in my writings.'

And with that, Ballast used his cursed card to leave the area leaving the group confused and Markus still trying to perform for a crowd of imps, with the skeletons seeming to have ran off somewhere. Ashe decided to go to Inien who was watching Markus like a stalker from the shadows.

'Inien...you have magic that can reverse this effect right?'

Not even looking away, Inien responded quietly before waving Ashe away so she could enjoy the show.

'I can but I think Markus should stay like this for about...one week. Maybe two. I want to see this to the fullest.'

With this, Ashe and the other girls went away, going home or to perform other tasks that they needed to, and soon both Inien and Markus left. Two months later, Markus was back to his own self, and vowed to get revenge on Ballast McGee. He still appreciated Firi drawing him in his dress and still defends that dress as the only good thing to come from Ballast McGee. Later, Markus discovered the design was plagiarised and he decided to burn the dress. Another reason to get revenge.  


End file.
